Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a frequency division multiplexing scheme where a number of orthogonal subcarriers to carry data in parallel or at the same time. One OFDM symbol may include a number of subcarrier symbols transmitted at the same time, each subcarrier symbol transmitted via a different orthogonal subcarrier. OFDM multiplexing techniques may provide advantages, such as improved immunity to multi-path fading and inter-symbol interference, for example.